IRON HEARTS
by Mrs.Redfox
Summary: Gajeel loves Delilah not Levy yet he's torn between love and guilt. once Delilah leaves on a month long mission Gajeel follows and confesses his love. and decides to join the... Iceheart family? SORRY I KNOW I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.
1. OH NO!

**Ok well this is my first fic so be kind but I do appreciate helpful responses. I absolutely love, love, love Fairy Tail. Gajeel is my all time favorite and to be honest I don't think him and levy are a good pair I think he deserves someone just as awesome and strong as him… but hey that's just me idk about you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NO MATTER HOW COOL THAT WOULD BE BUT ALAS HIRO MASHIMA DOES. SO I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND DELILAH. SO WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was a cold and harsh day in Magnolia. It was the first week of winter and the lake in the park was frozen and sparkling, though it was very intimidating for the elemental dragon slayer. She knew she only weighed a meer 125 pounds yet she felt so destructive and heavy for she alone had to bear the weight of having all of the five elements inside of her tiny but muscular body.

She wore a dark black shirt, white puffy pants, and a black trench coat that hung to her ankles. The only bright things about her was her bright long blue black hair, her bright red beanie, and the bandages that she used to cover the cryptic symbols that ran down her arms and legs.

She was truly a glimpse of beauty, some would even say perfection. Even her name held beauty Delilah Iceheart. She was a popular mage that belonged to the very successful guild 'Fairy Tail'.

She wore her guild's mark over her right eye. The black seal would have hid her eye completely if not for her bright red piercing eyes that shined through. She sat there thinking of how she would feel without her friends who were all also her loving family.

She twitched wit annoyance when she heard an obnoxious voice whistle and yell, "Hey Delilah, lookin' as beautiful as ever my love!" She gritted her teeth with anger and annoyance. Her inhuman like fangs bit into her bottom lip as she heard someone coming closer. Her keen dragon senses made her ears very sensitive so as soon as she heard him close enough , she grabbed him and tossed him into the frozen lake with just a twitch of her nose.

When she turned her head to avoid the water from splashing on her tanned face, she saw a huge chunk of metal on the floor and a scared man looking towards her. It took her a moment to put two and two together until… "Oh no!"

She jumped into the now shattered lake to save the one and only man she ever cared for other then her own dragon parent, 'Acnologia,' the one who taught her dragon slayer magic. She swam as fast as she could until she found what she was looking for.

Once they surfaced from the cold and unforgiving waters she threw the man onto the snow covered floor and shook his shoulders too wake him. Then she tried to warm him with her fire power only to get a numb grunt from him.

"Please wake-up, please wake-up. I'm so sorry Gajeel I'm so sorry, you're the last person I would ever want to hurt!" She then lifted the heavy iron man over her shoulder and used her wind magic to speed on toward her home.


	2. BROKEN HEART

**Alright well here is chapter 2 of my story enjoy! Again I do not own fairy tail just the storyline and my Characters! Ok here goes nothing… oh and Italics are thoughts.**

He felt a warmness come over him as he was laid on top of a soft and plush surface. He caught a very inviting and drool enticing smell of metal and coconuts. '_mmmm…only one person smelled that way.' _He then reached out and grabbed hold of what ever was making his senses go wild. "Don't leave me… Iceheart."

He could hear her heart beat begin to race and he loved it, he loved how he was the only man that could do this to her. But, alas he could never tell her how he felt.

"I'm cold, stay with me Iceheart." He then pulled her under the blankets with him. "I need you to warm me." She looked up at him from his chest and immediately knew what he meant. She buried her face into his muscular chest and said, "Brace yourself it might sting at first." he grinned and nodded. In an instant she made a flame that surrounded both their bodies.

He hugged her closer and laughed his signature laugh. She looked up at him with confused eyes and began to blush, he then answered the question that lingered in her eyes. "Gi He He…It tickles, but I should be fine now so I'm just gonna go now."

Her fire stopped as she was pushed aside. She watched as the dragon of her dreams rose from her bed and put his black feathered shirt that she had already dried for him on.

"Lily and Levy are probably wondering where I am." That's when it had all came back to her in a very painful truth. The only reason she could not have this iron man all to herself was because of a certain solid script mage named Levy McGarden.

Oh how she envied her, sure she was prettier, taller, even stronger then Levy but she would give that all to her in a heart beat just to have Gajeel all to herself.

She watched as her love left her room and listened as he shut the door she could hear his steel boots walk down the cobble stone path and then she heard in a gruff whisper that only a dragon could hear, "Thank you… Iceheart."

She smiled and laid where he had just moments ago and hugged her pillow that his beautiful long black spiky hair had once been and inhaled his amazing aroma _'mmmm… meatal and forest, only my Gajeel could smell like that…' _

She fell asleep to the dragon slayer of her dreams intoxicating scent.


	3. Chapter 3

"GAJEEL!" was all he heard before a small little body ran into him. Levy's eyes looked swollen so he immediately knew she had been crying .

"Sorry I'm late I was-" he was cut off by her soft pink lips being smashed to his. He loved when Levy would kiss him, but today he felt strange only because not so long ago he was with Delilah the one he truly loved.

She then pulled away and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. "What's the matter I thought you liked when I kissed you?" he looked down only to see tears forming at the ends of big brown eyes.

Oh how he loved her amazing eyes. Because of those eyes he would take her shopping, on dates, even throw some metal that was supposedly 'TO RUSTED TO EAT' away.

Then his mind trailed off again he began thinking of why he was approaching Iceheart in the first place. He had found a big enough piece of metal for the both of them to share. His trance was broken by the sound of his front door being slammed and the retreating foot steps of Levy down his path.

"You zoned out again. Does that mean you saw he today?" Gajeel looked at the little black exceed that sat on his couch, he was rubbing a paw over his eye, Gajeel knew then that his partner must have been sleeping. "Leave me alone." he grumbled as he walked to his room to change out of his heavy clothes.

He came out only moments later wearing a simple gray and black tank top with gray sweats. In his hand he held his favorite blanket that was given to him by Metalacana his dragon parent.

"I'll ask again even though I might already know the answer. Did you see her today?" Gajeel sat beside his faithful cat and said "How long do you think she's gonna be mad this time? A week, two weeks?" "GAJEEL!" Pantherlily was obviously getting angry because of his unanswered question.

Gajeel looked as if he was thinking then looked back at his partner. "Yeah your right… a week. I mean come on look at this face defiantly a week." Lily sighed in defeat and looked at his friend's face staring at the three studs above his eyes acting as eyebrows, the three on each side of his nose and the two on his chin just below his mouth.

"… Yeah I wouldn't get my hopes up." Gajeel's smirk feel " why are you so mean? I mean come on I'm cute…aren't I?" He waited for his felines answer.

"Maybe you should get her some chocolates as an apology." "some times I really hate you stupid cat." he said with a scowl. Pantherlily just rolled his eyes and hopped in Gajeel's lap and got comfortable then they both feel asleep to the buzzing of the refrigerator.

O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Mmmm… five more minutes Gajeel…" "GAJEEL!?" Delilah woke in horror in realization of who was standing on her chest . "Ahhh! Cheetara!" "Did you see that good for nothing scrap heap again!"

Cheetara was a cute little cheetah exceed that stood as tall as the other exceeds but, just like Pantherlily she could also grow taller and stronger. Cheetara was the ONLY one who could calm and/or scare Delilah.

"Uhhh…what scrap heap?" Cheetara's little face then scrunched up in anger. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR HIM!" Delilah shuddered slightly then answered with a straight face, "Geez mom, calm down."

She then rolled her eyes at the little cat. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!" and that's when Delilah finally had enough. She stood up from the bed and looked down on her friend and growled," don't you dare speak to me as if you were my superior … cat!"

the little cheetah exceed looked at her friend and understood that she was serious then sighed. "I'm sorry Delilah," she looked down at her feet "its just that you know that when ever you see… HIM…you get extremely distracted and if were ever going to surpass Gildarts then we need to focus."

Delilah turned and faced her mirror. Then in a flash of white, her reflection was nothing but dust under her fist. She looked back at Cheetara with a giant grin and laughed. "please he's nothing compared to my real challenge… Makarov." then she jumped into bed causing the cat to yelp as she was bounced into the air. "but, that can wait cause I'm sssuuuuppeeerrrr sleepy. She cuddled with Cheetara and drifted off to sleep dreaming of her iron prince but, shhhh… don't tell Cheetara that.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a week since the 'incident' according to Cheetara but, for Delilah and Gajeel its felt like an eternity. "Yay! Finally we made enough money for a years worth of rent!" *sigh* the little cat then realized she was celebrating alone for once.

"what's the matter?" "hm… oh, nothing, just thinking." the cat then started to get suspicious "of…" Cheetara said with curiosity in her voice. "Not anything you need to know about. Gi Hi Hi." they both jumped slightly then turned to see Gajeel hovering over them and, Levy hanging on his arm like a little ornament.

Her bright orange dress and neon blue hair made her the emphasis of the couple she oh, so hated. "What do you want !?… trash heap." Cheetara said with a hiss.

Gajeel laughed and rubbed the exceeds head and looked a Delilah. Who still hasn't yet realized she's been staring until, he broke her of her trance. "You like what you see beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted "How could I if I don't even know what I'm looking at." Gajeel was caught off guard by rude come back. Levy giggled and earned herself three pairs confused eyes. "oh, I'm sorry it's just you kinda deserved that one **sweetie**."

"SWEETIE?!" Delilah had then noticed that the metal cup in her hand was crushed and, that she was now standing up. "Uhh… you ok there Iceheart?" She looked at him with a blush and said as calmly as she could. "Uhm, yeah just a little stressed about my rent." "Oh yeah? Cause I just heard your cat say you had enough for a year."

Suddenly Gajeel's face was extremely close to hers, so close that her nose was burning from his scent. "Betcha wanna kiss him ha Delilah-chan?" Delilah looked at the solid scrip mage who had a silly grin on her face. "Don't worry I know how much you two love each other." now even Gajeel had turned red and looked at Levy.

Iceheart could feel her face getting hotter as she saw how hot (both in color and physical features) Gajeel's face was. "Just give me another week with him and he's all yours." Delilah felt something snap inside of her.

"Excuse me…" '_why would she just tell me that! Did she want me angry.' "… _IF GAJEEL WERE MINE I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIM! LET ALONE HAVE A DATE PLANNED ON WHEN I WAS TO ABANDONE MY MATE!"

Levy and Cheetara's eyes went big. Levy's with shock and Cheetara's with anger but, Gajeel just looked at her with… nothing. No anger, relief, shock nothing, absolutely nothing. that's when Delilah noticed she had yelled again and now the whole Guild was looking in their direction.

She looked back at him, his red piercing eyes bored into hers. Then he turned and left with a still shocked levy in tow. She just sat down and looked into her shaking hands as she felt tears begin to form. "What were you thinking Delilah?" Iceheart looked at her partner and replied with tears. "Oh, I see you snapped again and didn't think at all."

Delilah looked back at her still shaking hands and huffed in defeat. "Well lets go home and get you cleaned up then…" "NO!" Delilah cut her off with now angry eyes. "I need to go on a mission a long one," the miniature Cheetah understood why. Sure her partner was the Elemental Dragon Slayer but doesn't mean she can't hurt.

"Ok, only because I love you." '_hmm, sometimes I feel as if you're the only one Cheetara.' _"Look here's one for a month!" Delilah's head shot toward the voices of Jet and Droy, and in one swift move she was now standing in front of them. In her most evilest and darkest voice she said to them, " you'll hand that mission over if you know what's good for you."

Jet smiled and handed the paper to her then they both ran out like two scared children. "See you can get whatever you want with effort." Delilah looked at the cat on her shoulder and smiled a weak smile. _' yeah anything… but, Gajeel.'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mira." the young white haired women looked over at Gajeel, who was chewing a large chunk of metal sloppily. "oh, good morning Gajeel how are you today?" his reply was his usual grunt. "Have you seen Deli… I mean Iceheart?" the white haired women starred at him with wide excited eyes. "Oh, so your looking for Delilah-Chan ha?"

She giggled at his blushing face and handed him a folded paper then said, "but you didn't hear it from me." Gajeel rolled his eyes and with that Mira ran off to her boyfriend Laxus' side. Gajeel shook his head and proceeded to open the piece of paper and took another bite of his lunch as he read the description.

'_Very wealthy man looking for strong mage to take my spoiled son into woods to teach him to fend for himself' _he took another bite from his meal and continued reading. _'month long trip paid for every week he stays alive' _he chuckled at the last sentence then continued reading once more. _' if son becomes injured who cares he must stay out of sight from both mine and the town's peoples eyes'_

Gajeel laughed and thought out loud to himself. " That boy won't last a week with Iceheart." he took the remaining bit of metal in hi hand and ate it all in one bite, only to shortly after spit it out in hundreds of sharp daggers towards poor Warren and Max, just missing the now terrified mages.

"20,000,000 JEWELS TO TEACH A BOY TO BE A MAN!" he crushed the paper in his hand then looked to his left as Mira handed him a bag and whispered in his ear. " And that's just per week so when she returns she'll have bragging rights and 80,000,000 jewels in her pocket."

Gajeel tensed up and looked at the door. " Go Gajeel , claim what is yours and tell her." and in the same second of Mirajane finishing her sentence he was already racing for the door not forgetting to give Natsu a farewell punch in the face.

Natsu walked to where Mira who already had an icepack waiting for him. The pinkette teen looked at her and said. " He seems excited." Mira sighed in a mesmerized way, " You have no idea."

She was startled when she felt Laxus wrap his muscular arms around her waist from behind. "Why do you always get involved in peoples love lives… besides I thought he was dating Levy?" The lightning mage said then Mira looked up at him and only managed to say, "well, yes but…" until she was interrupted by Levy who was standing behind them.

"Yes he was but, the truth in the matter is that they have a love that is stronger then those two put together." "It's true you know?" Laxus and Mira's eyes then shifted to Natsu as he continued. "Dragons can only love one person and for metal head it happened to be Delilah… Why did you think he only called her Iceheart?"

Everyone but Laxus (who was already bored with the on going conversation) looked at the fire dragon slayer with puzzled expressions. "*sigh* it's because if he calls he by her first name then he will be forever bonded to her as his 'mate'." Laxus rolled his eyes and scowled at the teenage boy. "You say it as if it were common knowledge…OI! Flame brain not everybody's a dragon slayer." he yelled. Natsu shot a look at Laxus then proceeded with what he was saying. "that's also why I call Lucy, 'Luce' because I'm not ready to admit my feelings to her." he blushed as the girls squealed and then tackled him to the ground with tears of joy running down their faces yelling "WE KNEW IT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE GUYS I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND FAMILY . WELL I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT IF YOU GUYS WOULD REVIEW I'M COMPLETELY OPEN TO YOUR OPINIONS... SO WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE STORY.**

"Dang it! If she was already gone for a week and I've been wondering this stupid forest for another week, she's already earned 40,000,000 jewels." Gajeel said with a scowl "IF that that brats even still alive." Pantherlily landed on Gajeel's head to rest his wings.

"Doubt it." Said the tired exceed they've been walking in the forest for 2 weeks now with still no sign of Delilah nor Cheetara.

Gajeel laughed at his partners comment and proceeded to track the scent of: fear, sweat, anger, and coconuts. He then unconsciously licked his lips and the thought of finding Delilah.

He then started to think to himself _'hmmm… I wonder how mad she'll be when I find her? I've never pegged her as a kid person. I hope she's really mad she's so cute when she's angry…' _

Gajeel's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream from deeper within the forest. "AHHH! DADDY I WANNA GO HOME!" Gajeel's face then lit up with excitement as he said in a sly voice, "Gotcha now Iceheart."

He then sprinted toward the screams of terror with an enthusiastic Pantherlily hanging on for dear life to the dragon's hair.

Half a mile later they were aggressively stopped by a heavy fist being rammed in both their faces. "OUCH! What was that for Iceheart!?" he looked up with an annoyed look on his face while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

There stood Delilah with a pleased look on her face, and then she said "see I told you there were weirdoes in this forest squirt but noooo… you didn't believe me." It took Gajeel a second to register the tone of her voice. It sounded as if she was speaking to a… child.

Once Gajeel's vision went back to normal he stood up and saw Delilah holding a little boys hand. The kid only reached to the fairly tall women's stomach, he had long black hair, and his skin was a creamy ivory. His eyes oh, his eyes they were a beautiful emerald that can make anybody even the almighty Gajeel crack under pressure.

He was dressed in dirty ripped clothes that were a size too big for his small body. Gajeel's eyes shifted back to a now laughing Delilah. "Okay, Kyo say hi to the big dumb dragon slayer." Then in the cutest voice barely above a whisper Kyo replied, "ummm… hello Mr. big dumb dragon slayer."

Gajeel growled at the boy scaring him enough to hide behind the now laughing women's legs. "Shut it Iceheart!" Gajeel Roared at the female dragon. "Gajeel! That is no way to a comrade let alone a woman!" Pantherlily scolded the older dragon as if he himself was a child. Delilah scoffed and earned herself both the stares of the two men.

"who cares Lily," said Delilah in an annoyed tone, "the only 'women' he can talk to without snapping is his precious Levy." Gajeel's eyes widened _'did she just say that?' _ "ISN'T THAT RIGHT GAJEEL!"

"…"

Without an answer to her question Delilah nodded her head with a serious face and tossed Kyo on her back and walked away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

***20 MINS LATER***

"Did I do good mama?" asked Kyo. Delilah was still angry but it wasn't Kyo's fault so she tried her hardest to hold her composure while talking. "Yes, you did amazing Kyo."

Once they reached their campsite she removed the boy from her back and set him down on a log. She walked over to a tree and kicked it earning herself a little yawn.

Cheetara jumped down from the tree she was napping on and perched herself on Delilah's forearm. She rubbed her eyes and began to speak in a lazy tone, "do you think metal mouths going to follow?"

Delilah's anger came back and she spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't know and quite frankly I don't care." She moved her arm as a signal for Cheetara to get off her arm. She landed next to Kyo who was watching with a worried look on her face as Delilah through an angry fire ball at a pile of wood to start their nigh fire.

She started her breathing exercises that Mira taught her to calm down. And within a minute or two she was calm or at least looked it. "So Kyo what would you like for dinner?" Kyo sought the opportunity to snatch up the little cheetah in his arms for an exaggerated hug.

Delilah could have sworn she had seen Cheetara's eyes almost bulge from her head. Kyo started to hum and rock the cat in his arms as if to show himself thinking. Delilah loved when he did cute things like that so she giggled a little.

Kyo then stood up fast making a yelp escape the kitten's mouth. "I know how about saber tooth deer." He squeezed the cat tighter in his arms as Delilah mimicked his earlier actions, she saw how anxious Kyo was and how out of breath Cheetara was so she threw her arms up as if in defeat and said, "what the heck saber tooth deer it is," Kyo threw his arms up in victory and released the Cheetara who then flew off for the sake of her life to hide behind Delilah.

"Alright you know what to do shorty" said Delilah. The young boy flashed his beautiful smile that Delilah oh, so loved and walked over to Cheetara and tossed her on his head.

He waved at Delilah and proceeded to walk deeper into the forest. Delilah waited until she could no longer see the young boy and leaned back on the tree behind her.

Then she heard something from within the trees, she looked around and prepared herself for the worst. _'what the heck is that smell? It smells so familiar.' _Then it clicked _'oh, god.'_

**OOOOHHHHH… CLIFF HANGER NO WAY! WELL THAT'S CH.6 IT WAS SURPRISINGLY LONGER THAN I EXPECTED I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW IM EXTREMELY ANXIOUS TO HEAR EVERYONE'S OPINIONS.**


End file.
